pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetix
The Jetix Region (also known as the Region of Fantasy by most or the Island of Origin by some) is an area in the Pokémon World, comprising of a large mainland known as Tonami Island and it is surrounded by five smaller island's known as the Five Star Island’s. The Jetix Region is the largest and most powerful region, and the home of the second half main cast of the Pokémon DX series. The Jetix Region was the first region to truly adopt military like force's, being known in the past as the Island of Origins, and it is also the birth place of the first Shinobi, Alchemist, Aura User, Spiritual User and Ki User. So being the original birth place of the five major superpowers the Jetix Region isn't oriented with just one. It has very bright and warm weather, and though it is not as large as it was in the past the Jetix Region is still the largest region in the world. The Jetix Region has had many destructive event's that have threaten to destroy the region in the past, the most recent event being the creation of the beast Kysis, by the long destroyed Hidden Light Village before it was sealed away. Many lifelong residents of the Jetix region say that the region has been eerily quiet following the long years after Kurudiums rampage, and many more have said that because the Jetix region is like a magnet for trouble the peace won't last long (They just don't known how right they are:>). After the Kurudiums rampage the Jetix Region had slowly recovered, and became accustomed to peace. Many of the other region's military's more of less the Jetix's sister region's have seen this as a weakness and have tried taking the region by force, to uncover the powerful secret's that lay in the region's past. The Jetix region is currently the eastern-most region known. This region is purely based on my imagination, but most of the cities and town's in Jetix as well as some of the region's design, draw from real-world locations. History The Jetix Region is one of the most stunning paradises on earth you could ever visit. It is up to date the largest region in the world, Tonami Island itself is 300 kilometers long and 100 kilometers wide. Evidence proves that it was formed by a gigantic volcanic super eruption 950.000.000.000-100.000.000.000 years ago. Records say that the super eruption had a VEI intensity of 10 and was the largest known eruption in the last several billion years, which caused a massive climate changing event. 100 Million Years Ago A meteor struck where the super volcano lay causing an uprising in the surrounding land. The impact of the meteor caused five large parts of the island to break off into creating this regions sister region's that would later become known as Chikyk, Kasai, Kaze, Mizu, and Raitoningu Regions. It also caused five smaller islands to break off from the main island and these islands would be later known as the Five Star Island. This land's up raising would be later known as Draco Meteor Ridge and the Three Dragon Mountain‘s. Though this impact had caused major damage to the Jetix Region, a global disaster was diverted thanks to the combined efforts and power's of pokémon and human's. 500,000 Years Later After years of recovering the Jetix region was back to the beautiful start that it was known for. Many city’s and towns had been rebuilt and renamed and peace one again covered the region, though many had a feeling that the blanket of peace would only last so long. Many people thought that it was just Drago erupting sense it was the most active of the of the three Dragon Mountains or maybe a powerful explosion caused by fighting, but little did they known that the shaking was caused by something else. Scientist researched the earthquakes and found that they were coming from the are where the Draco Meteor hit year's ago. After researching the area the scientist found the meteor buried deep underground, only the meteor was not a meteor, it was a pokémon and it had awaken. Scientist named the pokémon Kurudium, The Dragon Meteor Pokémon and it's devastating power threatened to destroy all life in the Jetix Region. Kurudium walked among the island it's massive power wrecking havoc on the island killing hundred's of human's and pokémon in it's way. As Kurudium continued it's path three pokémon appeared now known as Dragoon, Zubziouana, and Notredoyle to stop the pokémon’s destruction, but they all failed. It continued on it's path and three more pokémon appeared known throughout the region as Leviatide , Zizclone and Trehemorth appeared to fight the threat, but after a long fight with Kurudium, they started losing the battle. The people and pokémon feared that there was no hope to stop the rampaging pokémon, until a powerful aura guardian that went by the name of Ronz Kwency and his faithful pokémon partner Reyitsune stepped up to fight the pokémon. During the long struggle against Kurudium, Ronz sensing the aura of the pokémon thinking it was evil figured out it was not, so using his on life force he sealed the pokémon into the depth of the earth in-between the Three Dragon Mountain's. Kurudiums rampage had come to an end, but many lives’ had ended due to it's senseless destruction. Many people and pokémon morn the lose of there loved one's as they tried to rebuild what they had lost. Reyitsune though sadden by the lost of it's master decided to guard the seal and he was visited by a pokémon later to be known as Rruuy , The Giver Of Life. This pokémon gave Reyitsune for it's master's bravery one wish and though with this wish Reyitsune could have wish his master back, instead he wished for all the pokémon and people that had been killed to be brought back. Seeing the bravery that Ronz a mere human was able to do without regret Rruuy grated the wish using up all the energy in it's body to bring back all the people and pokémon. Once the wish was granted Rruuy went to sleep, transforming into a orb to regain it's strength and the Reyitsune is said to have stayed near the seal guarding Rruuy an the Kurudiums seal. The people of the island were thankful for the sacrifice's that were made and they all started to rebuild what was destroyed. Jetix Region Locations Island Location’s *Tonami Island *Pern Island *Araica Island *Forchard Island *Agar Island *Zuniga Island City’s *See List Of Tonami Island City’s *See List Of Pern Island City’s *See List Of Araica Island City’s *See List Of Forchard Island City’s *See List Of Agar Island City’s *See List Of Zuniga Island City’s Town’s *See List Of Tonami Island Town’s *See List Of Pern Island Town’s *See List Of Araica Island Town’s *See List Of Forchard Island Town’s *See List Of Agar Island Town’s *See List Of Zuniga Island Town’s Special Location’s *See List Of Tonami Island Special Location’s *See List Of Pern Island Special Location’s *See List Of Araica Island Special Location’s *See List Of Forchard Island Special Location’s *See List Of Agar Island Special Location’s *See List Of Zuniga Island Special Location’s Jetix Region Legend's and Myth's Throughout the millennia's the Jetix region has had many legend's, myth's and theory's built around it. It has had it's many problem's like other regions some stranger than other's spiraling around it dealing with not only pokémon, but other thing's as well. Many researcher's and scientist have traveled around this region to uncover it's many mystery's, but many have failed and those who have find that it's many mystery's reach beyond fact or fiction and beyond belief and religion. There is also evidence that some of the legend's, myth's and theory's may intersect with other thing’s within the realm of existence. Here is a list of legend's, myth's, and theory's that have shown up in the series so far (also there are some that weren't listed or mentioned): #Legend Of The Sleeping Dragon #The Calamity From The Skies #Legend Of The Two-Tailed Wolf #Legend Of The Dragon Blades #Legend Of The Demonic Dragon Deity Category:Region